


Passe décisive

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [193]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2006, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leur première (et dernière) passe décisive.





	Passe décisive

**Author's Note:**

> Jsp, d'ailleurs ça fait un an aujourd'hui jour pour jour que j'écris sur le foot ah la la ça me rajeunit pas comme dise les vieux

Passe décisive

  
Quarts de finale contre le Brésil, coupe du monde 2006. ''Enfin !'' Thierry pensait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire juste après avoir marqué. C'était la première fois que Zinédine lui faisait une passe décisive, et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Sous l'amas de joueur qui était venus leur sauter dessus, Thierry échangeait des sourires avec Zinédine, des années que les journalistes disaient qu'ils devraient se faire ce genre d'événement, et finalement, ça s'était réalisé ! En rentrant à l'hôtel le soir, ce que l'histoire ne saurait pas était que Zinédine et lui s'étaient rejoints dans sa chambre, où ils s'étaient rapprochés pour finir dans les bras de l'autre, les lèvres pressées sur celles de l'autre. Ils auraient dû se faire des passes décisives un peu plus souvent.

  
Fin


End file.
